Titan Heart
by lordlosslove
Summary: It has been found out that Annie is the female titan. Now its time to get the proof and terminate, but Hange is not on board with the plan to kill Annie. She takes matters into her own hands and in the process creates an interesting friendship... but can it really be called just that? *requested*
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- I intended updating my other AOT fic today but didn't because this took 3 hours longer then it should have.**

 **Levi- Quit complaining**

 **LLL- Oh hush, you're just happy I didn't update the other fic because it's about you and Eren :P**

 **Levi- I'm glad you don't own AOT/SNK**

 **LLL- now that's just mean... but true :(**

 **Levi- excuse this brat's grammar and spelling errors. she can be lazy with editing and talentless with writing**

 **LLL- meanie :(**

"What!?" Hange jumps up from the table. "Are you sure?"

"No," Armin looks down at his hands. Levi and Erwin are giving him intense stares, clearly making him uncomfortable. "I don't have any concrete evidence, but I can't get what happened out of my head."

"So you think Annie is the female titan," Erwin confirms.

"She didn't kill me when she looked at me and she seemed to be only after Eren. There are only but so many people who know how the formation works. On top of that, the look in their eyes are the same. We were in the same trainee squad so I know her. I know it's a hunch but I...I..." Armin stops talking.

Levi sighs. "You're our most intellectual soldier. I trust your word. Who else have you told?"

"No one."

"Tch, you didn't tell your two friends?"

"No!" Armin sits up in his seat more if it's possible. He is hesitant as he speaks but clearly not lying."I was considering telling Eren but I was afraid he'd get upset. He wouldn't believe it and Mikasa never liked Annie to begin with. I thought it to be best to tell you guys first."

Levi looks at Erwin. "We need to take immediate action to get proof."

"Yeah," the blond male agrees. "This could be what saves countless lives."

Hange looks at Armin. She knows it took a lot of will power for him to come to them without his friends and no real evidence. "Thank you for letting us know." Hange smiles. "Now we will find out more about the titans if we talk to Annie. She might tell..."

"No,"Levi states.

"What?"

"We are killing her the second it is confirmed."

Hange stands from her chair. "We can't do that! We need information. This could be the stepping stone we're waiting for!"

Levi's eyes are daggers as he glares at Hange. "She killed our men and intends to kill others. I won't give her the luxury of life for your sick titan fetish." With that he stands up and leaves the room.

Erwin also stands, giving Hange a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry. You know who we lost to the female titan... who Levi lost. We can't let her live after what she has done. If it turns out to be Annie, we are going to take her out the first chance we get."

Hange's heart is twisted and contorted. She can't even breath properly, wanting to scream at Erwin on his way out. How could he conform to something so bad. Not even wanting to listen to Annie's reason. She may be a titan but she is still a person.

"Hange," Armin mumbles. "Please don't be frustrated."

She had forgotten he was in the room. A tear has already made it down her face without her realizing it. She quickly wipes it away. "I'm fine. They do this to me often. It's just..." She sighs and makes eye contact with him. "It's not your fault. You did the right thing telling us. Now go back to your friends and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

He stands up."May I ask, why do you love titans so much."

She huffs a weak laugh, not wanting to torture him with the full fascination after all he's been through. "I wouldn't describe it as love. It's more of an interest. We know nothing of titans. But they are living beings as we are. They feel pain. They are simply doing what is instinct, but have you ever wondered why.

"Why are there different kinds of titans, do they think and if they do are they sad when someone else kills their friends or family. When it comes to shifters like Eren, the question becomes more intense. There is a reason they do what they do. They have intentions, childhoods and feelings. We shouldn't just disregard all of that. I'm not mad at Erwin and Levi because they won't let me see Annie but because they have already decided that she has no reasoning. She is a titan and because of that, already written off as a human. It sickens me."

Armin has never seen Hange so serious on a subject before. He nods. "Thank you for telling me. Have a good night."

"Wait," Hange walks over to him. "Just to confirm. Annie definitely works with the Military Police now?"

"Yes," Armin nods.

"Ok, good night."

Armin leaves but Hange stays in the room. She blows out the candles and walks to the window, looking out at the darkened district. Today the mission was a failure. Many people died and now Erwin has been summoned to give Eren up to the capital to face death. Tomorrow they will be going within Wall Sina for trial. That is where Hange will plead Eren's life and meet Annie for the first time.

With that thought she leaves the building and goes to her sleeping quarters.

In the morning she goes to the meeting place that she and the group agreed on. It's early and the morning air is cool. Hange turns a corner and is met with the sight of Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin, Levi, and Eren. Eren's face is stuck in disbelief.

"Something dragging you down?" Hange asks.

He looks at her with wide eyes and then back at Levi. "I refuse to believe it. It's not Annie."

"We can't write it off just because of your word."

"So why take Armin's?"

"His is more reliable and all possibilities must be reviewed," Levi states. "Quit being such a brat and go with the plan."

This surprises Hange. "Wait! What plan?"

"Jean came up with it. The Military Police don't know what Eren looks like so we will have him dress up as Eren for the time being while we go to ambush Annie. Armin and Eren will talk her into going in the tunnel. If she refuses then it guarantees that she is a titan. She can't change underground and we'll have the opportunity test her loyalty."

"No. We can't do that. Have you guys considered the long term effects this could have on the team? If this goes wrong then the survey corps is no more."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Erwin admits. "If we don't do it many more people will die and Eren could be one of them."

Hange can only shake her head, backing away from them. Without another word she leaves their presence. This can't be happening. Aimlessly she walks through the district. People are setting up markets are preparing for business. Word of Eren's trial today spread like wild fire. Everyone is ready for soldiers and observers to be in town to by their things. The trial is in about 3 hours, so it will take that long to carry out the plan.

This is her only chance. She speeds up her pace and makes her way to the main gates that leads to the inner city of Stohess. At the Wall Sina entrance 4 Military Police soldiers stand guard. What the hell are they guarding from? There aren't titans here. She rolls her eyes. Idiots.

"Ma'am. May we help you?"

"I'm Hange Zoe. I am scheduled to speak on the trial for Eren Jaeger. I require the presence of the council before the trial."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that. Only authorized personnel beyond this point."

"What? It's a city!"

"Scouting Legion are not authorized personnel."

She takes 5 steps forward, only an inch from his face. "I am squad commanding leader Hange Zoe. I've killed 37 titans. Now let me through these gates or so help me I will...!"

"Let her through." The voice comes from behind her. She turns and sees someone wearing the Military Police uniform. The familiar face causes her to furrow her eyebrows. Isaak, a boy from the village she grew up in. He smiles deviously at her. "It's been a while, Hange. You look well." He turns his attention to the guards. "Did you not hear me? Open them and let her through."

The soldiers leap into action. Hange does not move but only for one reason. Annie is standing behind him. She takes a deep breath, keeping her attitude right. "You're right. It's been 12 years."

"I thought you were dead after all these years in the scouting legion. Where are you headed so early in the morning?"

"Trial business."

"Oh," he says unexpectedly. "You're working the trial too? Good to know. I'm a part of the council that will decide the monster's death."

Her eyes snap open. "You're on the council?"

"Of course. Would you expect any less of me?" The gates finally open. He moves his silver hair out of his face and walks on. Hange follows behind cautiously. "I know you're not familiar with the inner most districts. I would love to show you around but there are many preparations I must take care of for the trial."

"What about her? Can she show me around?"

Hange looks at Annie. The blond female has a serious, annoyed, and tired expression on her face. Still it is difficult to read her. Isaak looks back at Annie and then Hange. "Alright. She's my right hand man but I'm sure this won't take long. Annie, go with her and take her where she wishes to go." Hange observes Annie intently as she walks. She looks human but that means nothing. Still, she can't help but be amazed. Under that human skin, that human personality, lies a titan waiting to be released. "I'm only doing this because you are an old...friend." Hearing that word sends chills down Hange's spine. He's just toying with her as usual. With that, he walks off.

She looks at Annie and the two stare in each other's eyes for a few seconds. Hange is immediately mesmerized while Annie quickly loses patience. Her expression is unchanging, staying stale and uncaring. "Are you going to say where you want to go? We've got 2 and a half hours before I need to report to my next post."

"OH! Right. Is there a bathroom nearby?" Annie sighs brashly, annoyed at the first destination. Despite this, she starts walking. Hange follows behind. She observes Annie's every movement. Her walk is normal, her height is ok for a female and her hair is the same color as the female titan. "Do you like the Military Police?" She doesn't answer. Ok, not very talkative.

Annie turns a corner and they are brought to a small alley. 'This is my chance.' Hange grabs the knife in her pocket. "So, the nape your neck is really nice." Annie comes to an immediate halt. _'Bingo.'_ Without a second of hesitation Hange is upon Annie with the knife. Annie reacts quickly, dodging the attack. She pulls out the swords from the 3DMG and swings at Hange. The scouting legion soldier is more skilled and easily evades the blades. Their weapons collide, creating an echoed clink in the alley. "What's wrong Annie? Why did you do it? Why kill so many people? Why be a titan? I don't want to hurt you."

"Like hell you don't," Annie hisses.

"The survey corps is planning to expose you!" Hange growls, closing her eyes against the pain of her own sudden betrayal.

The blond weakens her strain, eyes wide. "What?" She then shakes the words from her head and the strength returns. "No, you're trying to trick me."

"If I really were would I be here alone? I am the only member of the survey corps in the inner walls right now. I came to find you and warn you. It was discovered that you are the female titan and you will be killed."

"Why are you telling me this? What do you care?"

Hange pulls out of the attack and holds her knife out in front of her. She pulls her glasses up to her head. "I want to help you. Everyone deserves to be understood. Titans and humans alike. You are both and they have no right to decide your fate without your side." Hange looks at the ground, her heart becoming hard. "You killed close friends of mine, but killing you will only make an endless cycle of death..." She stops talking and drops her knife to the ground.

Annie's blue eyes are on Hange and she sheaths the swords in her 3DMG. She walks closer to Hange so that their faces are only an inch apart. Again, Hange is trapped in those pools of blue. They hold pain and determination. Unexpectedly Annie throws her hand around Hange's throat, pinning her against the wall. Her fingers tighten, cutting off any means of getting oxygen.

"What do you know?" Annie breathes. Her voice has cracked and her hand is shaking. Hange can feel the hurt Annie does through her very touch.

A tear forms his Hange's eye. She opens her mouth, struggling to get out words. "I...I'm s..sor..sorry."

Hearing this, Annie releases her and Hange slides to the ground, coughing. Annie falls to her knees. "Why? Why are you apologizing dammit."

"I... want to help... you," Hange says between gasps. "That's all I want. I don't want you to die. No one deserves death."

"I killed your friends."

"And I will miss them dearly but there's no point in holding a grudge. They're not going to come back that way. Everyone sins and some people have reasons. I want to know yours. I want to know everything about you."

Annie looks all over Hange's face for a hint a treachery, but comes up blank. She starts hyperventilating. Hange is studying the smallest actions she makes from blinking to fighting. "So," Annie huffs, "they're planning to kill me. What do you need me to do?"

Hange smiles and wraps her arms around Annie's neck. She is shocked by this gesture and freezes. Hange notices this and releases her. "What? Have you never been hugged before?"

"I... I have."

Hange takes a deep breath and becomes serious again. "This can be done without anyone being hurt so I need you to listen to me." Annie nods. "They are going to take you into a tunnel that leads outside of Wall Sina. You need to go without protest."

"I can't."

"I must!"

"I can't transform underground."

"That's the point. The moment you hesitate they will kill you. I don't know what they will do in the tunnel but there are things you need to be cautious of." Hange lifts her hand and goes to reach for Annie's neck, but she flinches back, covering it with her hand. "You can't be so sensitive with your neck. They won't hurt you unless they are sure, which they aren't. If you are defensive about you neck, they will know and they will kill you. So relax. Normal humans don't protect the nape of their necks."

Hange places her hand on top of Annie's. After a minute of uncertainty Annie slowly removes her hand. Hange slides her palm onto Annie's neck. She flinches upon the feeling of flesh upon her own. "Your hand is sweaty," Annie grunts stubbornly.

"It happens when I'm excited."

"That's gross."

"Yet here we are!" Hange smiles brightly.

"Why the glasses?" Annie asks.

"Simple. I can't see."

"Then why did you take them off?"

"I don't need to see you to understand." The brunette moves her hands to Annie's face, the down to her hands. "I can feel and I can hear." She then touches the bruise around her neck. "I can feel your pain through your actions. I can hear eternal sadness. I can read you in a way eyes never could. There are only two real reasons I need my eyes. To kill titans and see outside of those walls."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it?"

Hange leans down and puts her head to Annie's chest. "I can hear you have a heart. I don't need eyes for that. There's more than one way to understand people. Removing my glasses and hindering my sight gives me a better look at you as a person. A human being. It's why I see things better then the others and why I _will_ save you."

Hange sits up. Annie reaches to her head and pulls her glasses down to her eyes. Hange sees that Annie's face is tinted pink. Annie then leans in so that their foreheads are touching. "Leave them on."

"Annie..."

"I haven't had anyone understand me in years and after only knowing me for an hour you read me like a book. Am I really that weak?"

Hange places her hand on Annie's cheek. "That's a story for another day. So lets make sure you're able to tell me all about it." Annie lays her hand over top of Hange's and for the first time in her life, she feels safe.

 **LLL- THIS WAS SO HARD. Hange is the most mysterious character in AOT. There is nothing on her! She has no childhood or age. It isn't even canon that she's a female! I spent an hour trying to find her titan count and never found it even though i know it was mentioned SOMEWHERE! I ended up making up whatever number I said. And then Annie is similar. Her past is so freakin vague. like wow. Review if you want more of this interestingly difficult pairing. For who ever requested this, i hope this was good enough for starters. ^_^**


	2. You Made It

**LLL- I decided to update this one today. I Might update it again today... depends on how much time I have because this ic takes strangely long to write because finding facts is literally impossible but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Follow my instagram _Lord_Loss_Love_ that I recently made where I will be showing when I will be updating my fics. I now have a whopping 24 followers. Haha. Anyways, enjoy.**

She looks at Hange as she continuously drags her through the district. Annie yanks her arm back. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Hange scratches the back of her head with a smile. "I have a pretty good idea."

"No. Enough. You're going to get yourself killed at this rate. The second the military police suspects something or even so much as sees you, you're dead. Let me handle it from here."

"I can't..."

Annie squeezes Hange's hand, hoping to reassure her. "You don't need to worry. You explained everything to me. I know what I need to do. I'm smart. I'll be alright."

Hange takes a deep breath and her expression grows serious. Annie feels her heart beating out of her chest. It's the first time in years she's ever been so worried but she is taking a huge risk by trusting Hange. Someone she's only met an hour ago. "Alright," Hange sighs. "I can't deny that you're smart. You've hid that you're a titan for who knows how long." Annie flinches at those words. She's never heard anyone mention it other then Reiner. Besides him no one is supposed to know. She has put her life at risk. "I know what you're thinking." Hange places a hand on Annie's cheek. "I've said it already and I understand that you're hesitant, but you can trust me."

The blonde pushes Hange's hand down and turns away. "I get it."

Hange simple smiles. "You know where it is, so go on and I promise you, I'll be waiting on the other side of that tunnel when you're out."

"It's not like I'll be looking for you," Annie grunts.

"Right. Well, see you."

With that, she runs off in the direction of the wall. Annie studies her urgent steps and fluid movement of her ponytail. She really is something else. What is her role in the Scouting Legion and how does she know Isaak?

"Annie!" She swivels around to see the very Captain in her thoughts.

"Captain Isaak." She solutes.

"If you're done with you little friend then..."

"She's not my friend. I don't even know her. You were the one who assigned me to show her around."

"Understood. Zoe can be quite the friendly person. Sometimes I forget." His silver hair covers his eye as he glares at her. "Come along now. You are a part of the front lines who are escorting, Eren Jaeger. The titan boy."

"Yes sir." Annie walks along side him as she normally does. She doesn't understand why but he insists on making her his right hand. The fact that he has history with Hange bothers her to the core. "Excuse me sir. But may I pose you a question?"

"No need for the formality. I saw you on a few of your training days. I know you're not one to bend over and take orders easily but go on with your question."

"How do you know Hange?"

"Hmmm." He doesn't answer immediately, looking in the sky for answers. "We grew up in a valley within Wall Rose. Our village was small. Everyone knew each other and we survived off of our own vegetables and cattle. It was a simple life. Hange and I were close friends. But there came a time in our teenage years when we got rebellious and curious. We wanted out. We left and traveled together and got out of Wall Rose. When were within the protection of Wall Maria we saw new things. I was satisfied. I wanted us to settle down but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to see more.

"Even though I told her it was a terrible idea, she didn't want to listen and I didn't want to leave her alone so I went along. We stole, lied, and deceived until finally we made it onto Wall Maria disguised as Garrison, 3DMG and all." Isaak huffs out a laugh. "Wt e grew up so deep in the walls that no one had ever told us about the existence of Titans. Sure, we'd heard the word but we thought it was religious crap. When I saw them over that edge, I was truly terrified, but Hange? No. She wasn't afraid in the least.

"She wanted in. Before I knew it she had swung down the wall. It drew everyone's attention. She was skilled at using 3DMG like she was born for it. But we were still caught and placed in prison. Her best excuse was that she wanted a closer look."

When Isaak stops talking, Annie's thoughts are still running. "That doesn't sound too bad? You guys seem to be enemies now."

"I wouldn't say we're enemies. When we were finally released, we were forced to join the 94th trainee squad. Hange had her eyes on the Scouting Legion, but I tried to convince her that we should go to Military Police. We'd be able to take care of each other that way, but by then she was obsessed. All she cared about were titans. She had been tailing the Scouting Legion's newest Chief, Erwin and we hadn't even graduated. When that time came we were both in the top 10. She chose Scouting Legion and I chose the Military Police.

"On her second expedition out of the walls she was badly hurt. I stayed by her bedside. Everyone hated the titans except her. She claimed to feel remorse or sadness after killing one. I killed a particular one that caught her interest. She'd been watching it's _behavior_ , as she called it. She acts as if the damn things have feelings. When I killed it she exploded and I told her to choose between me and those monsters."

When Isaak doesn't continue talking Annie can assume which one Hange chose. This causes her feelings to be even softer towards the brunette, but she doesn't let it get to her. She only knows now that she can trust Hange and can't trust Isaak. "Was it affection?" Annie asks.

"Huh?"

"Do you like her?"

Isaaks face grows red with anger. "No. Never again. Enough questions."

Annie is soon taken to a line at the main gates of Wall Sina, awaiting the arrival of Eren's carriage. The entire time standing, her thoughts are not on protecting the capital but Hange. What is it about titans that infatuates her so much? Why does she understand? That questions doesn't even make sense...

The creaking of the gates opening cuts her thoughts and she looks towards it. A carriage being pulled by four horses rolls into the district. The Military Police keep their formation until the carraige fully rolls through. At different times they follow behind. Annie is one of the last groups.

As she starts walking, her arm is pulled and she is yanked into an alley. She is met with two hooded figures. Armin and Eren remove the hoods and her eyes widen. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We need your help."

Armin heartily explains their escape plan for Eren and since she already knows the lies, she can only applaud their acting. "Fine," she sighs when they're done. She slides on her "safety" ring and follows along with them. They don't speak as they walk and dodge the tight security that she knows like the back of her hand. She has only her own thoughts.

'Hange went against the entire scouting regiment to save me. If anyone finds out, she will be marked for treason. But if I don't do what she says, then she will be in the clear. If I turn into a titan she will be safe. Right?'

"Ok. We're here. Let's go."

Annie looks at the dark cavern and becomes more hesitant, but Hange's words ring through her ears. She takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs with the two. "You know, if you guys succeed with this, the Military Police will bring an end to the Scouting Legion."

"Its worth the risk if it will prove that..." Eren stops his words and Annie shoots him a glare.

"Proves what?"

Armin takes over, his voice shaking. "Proves that Eren deserves to live."

The walk is close to ten minutes long. 3 times they made moves on the nape of her neck and the only thing she could do was remember Hange's words and hold her breath. By the time she is able to see light she is sweating bullets. When they make it out of the hole, the sunlight stings her eyes. As her vision clears up she is met with the sight the idiot Connie, the Pansy Christa, and then there's Hange, smiling like the sun.

Everyone runs to them immediately. "So," Connie says, "you guys made it."

"Yeah," Armin isn't very happy but Eren is ecstatic.

"Levi wants Annie to come with us."

"What?!" Annie's eyes widen. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well you helped Eren escape and he thinks that it might've gotten out. If it did, your life is at stake."

Annie facepalms and sighs. "So what's your plan now, morons? Eren is here and the Military Police will kill all of you!"

"We hide," Eren shrugs. "Until things quiet down, that's all we can do."

"And what about the ones who _did_ go to the council."

Hange smiles. "Levi can handle it."

Annie rolls her eyes and begins to worry even more. She shouldn't have come here. The group begin walking to a house they planned to hide in.

* * *

*night time*

The others returned to this massive house safely somehow. Jean was disguised as Eren. Sasha, Ymir, Levi and Erwin went for protection and they all got out. The Military Police is so useless. Levi and Erwin don't looked convinced. Especially Levi. Annie sits in a chair upstairs in a dark room, looking out of the window at the stars. How the hell did this shit even happen?

She hears her door creak open and doesn't bother looking. "Get out. I'm pissed."

"Well if you insist."

Annie turns her head at the sound of Hange's voice. The slender female walks in the room, closing the door behind her. Annie looks at the floor and the footsteps approach her. She takes a deep breath. "Look, I don't think..." Her words are stopped when two arms wrap around her neck. Hange's knees are on the floor and her head buried in Annie's chest.

"I was worried. You guys had taken so long..."

"Well it was a dark cave."

"You made it. Their suspicions are slowly disappearing..." Hange takes a deep breath. "I can hear your heart. It's beating fast."

Annie's face reddens. "W-well you can't just fall on people."

"Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Because you deserve it. You deserve every bit of caring there is. I can only imagine the hardships of being a titan, not being one myself. You go through shit and nobody listens. I will listen."

"I don't want you to."

Hange sits up, kneeling on one knee. "I will anyway."

"I killed your friends in the scouting regiment. Could you at least act like you hate me?"

"I apologize, but I can't do that." Her face is close. Closer then it should be. She only stares in Annie's eyes. Annie sees a slight glare from the glasses. Hesitantly, she lifts her hands and removes Hange's glasses, looking into her deep brown eyes. It's like there's an answer she's been looking for in those eyes, but she doesn't know the question. Before she realizes it, Hange leans in and connects their lips. The only thing she has time to process is the soft warmth of her mouth. The kiss lasts no longer then 4 seconds but it feels much longer.

She shoves her with great force and Hange slides across the floor. "What the hell are you doing!" Annie gasps, her arm over her mouth.

Hange has a smug smile on her face. "I'm sorry. But your mouth was tempting. I guess I was checking how it worked. Yep, Shifters mouths work the same as humans. Check."

"Bullshit! I'll tell you this now. Titans can do a lot of things but love isn't one of them!"

Hange stands and approaches Annie. She grabs both sides of the chair, blocking her in like a cage. "That's why I'm here. To see the range of a titans behavior. To prove that they can do what a human does and if they have feelings. If you can't love then I'll just have to teach you."

"W-wha..."

Hange brings her face close to Annie's again, their noses touching as if she is about to kiss her again. To her surprise, Annie doesn't land another blow to the stomach. Hange stands, studying Annie's red face and then turns around. With a wave of the hand she walks to the door. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

When she exits the room, Hange leans against the door, hand covering her own mouth and heart racing. 'What the hell am I doing?'

 **LLL- I think I'm dragging this out longer then I initially intended. At first I was going to have her ignore Hange and turn into a titan as an expression of caring about her too much to let her risk her life for her. Or something like that. it would've been sweet but I would've killed someone off and eneded the story there but I thought of something better. Sorry for torturing you with Isaak's long ass story. ^_^ Review if you want more. Really. I have so many stories that I can only update based on demand. But I actually like this one a lot.**


	3. Trust Me

**LLL- Someone who follows me on instagram mentioned updating this story to me and I was happy to comply. Sorry I haven't in a while. Please enjoy and I will update sooner next time. I promise. Excuse grammar errors. I'm not an editor**

Annie wakes up to the sound of tweeting birds. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and sits up in the bed. Sunlight beams through the window and she stretches. The beds in the inner walls are much more comfortable. Hesitantly she walks across the room after putting on her shoes and opens the door. The hall is empty and she treads down the stairs. She is brought to an unexpected person.

Reiner stands at a wooden counter, holding a cup of water. Annie rolls her eyes."What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding, the same as everyone else," he smiles, sipping from his cup.

Annie rolls her eyes. "You mean being watched, the same as me."

"What do you mean?"

He has become serious all of a sudden and Annie is mildly entertained. "And there it goes. Did your mind screw up again? Have you forgotten so quick?"

Reiner glares at her, confusion dressing his face. The front door of the house swings open and Bertoldt stands in the threshold. He looks around cautiously, peaks outside, and shuts the door before walking to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was thirsty. It's hot out there and we're going to be patrolling for a while."

"So you're here too," Annie mumbles. "Well didn't they get us good. All locked up in one place."

"They don't know who we are yet."

Annie steps up angrily. "And apparently neither does he!" she growls, pointing to Reiner. "I can complete the mission on my own!"

"No you can't. If that were the case you wuoldn't be here right now. So cut him some slack, will you? You know he's having a hard time with this."

Reiner rubs his head, attempting to wipe away the exhaustion. "Do you guys mind not talking like I'm not standing here. I'm fine. I just need to stay focused is all."

"I hope you're right because we're standing the in the lion's den."

"I'm a warrior. The lion has nothing on me."

"How can you have such an ego and forget it every ten minutes?" Annie snaps

Bertoldt steps in before his friend can reply. "Just leave it, Annie."

"Wow," Reiner claps softly. "Look who's talking down to the queen B... B standing for bitch that is."

Annie ignores the comment. "Just stay on your toes. They kept you out of the operation to get me out of the walls for a reason. They're suspicious of you."

"I don't understand how..."

"It was Armin. The mushroom is smart. I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"That reminds me," Bertoldt says, "how did you know about the operation? I was almost sure you'd explode. I was surprised to hear you made it."

"Don't worry about it." At those words, the front door swings open again.

"I don't understand," Levi says, "how two of the biggest brats here manage to disappear so easily."

"Sir?"

"You two are on guard duty, right?"

"Yes sir. We told Chief Erwin that Reiner wasn't feeling well and..."

"I'm not an idiot like him. Does it really take two of you to get him water?" Bertoldt says nothing and Levi sighs. "Go back out. Now." They both scurry out of the door, Bertoldt clenching Reiner tightly to ensure he doesn't assault their captain. "And you..." Levi makes eye contact with Annie. Both of them looking quite similar. "My suspicions won't drop until I find who killed my squad."

"Suspicions? Am I being accused of something? Is that why I'm here right now?"

"Tch. Either you're actually innocent or really smart. One way or another I'm going to find out who killed my squad."

"And then...?"

"I have a feeling you will know in the near future." Levi walks back to the door. "You're going to be with Hange today. She's in the house next to the wheat field. Get moving." With that the exits. Annie runs her fingers through her hair and walks out of the house herself. She looks up at the gray sky. The air is somewhat cool.

She walks past the wheat field where she sees Levi pestering Eren about who knows what. That's right, Eren is a titan too. Everyone knows and he's still alive. How did he do it? Annie lets the question float through her mind as she opens the door to the barn like building. Hange sits at the table with a few glass viles and cups on it.

"You rang?"

Hange leaps at the sound at Annie's voice. She was so focused she hadn't even heard anyone walk in. "You're here. There are so many things I need to ask you."

"I need to leave."

Hange's eyes widen. "W-what? You can't. It's not safe."

"I'm no safer here. It doesn't matter where your titan imagination takes you, I can't hide this forever."

"I will protect you."

"How! They are your friends..."

The brunette stands up. "And that's all they are. They are not the deciders of whether or not someone lives."

Annie huffs a laugh of disbelief and steps up to Hange. "What is wrong with you. Can't you see? I'm the bad guy here!"

"Then tell me why! Tell me why you killed them. Give me your reasoning and I will decide if you are the bad guy. Everyone does things for a reason."

"I-I don't remember much but it was an assignment. I was told to do it and if I did then I'd be safe. I'd be able to go back home."

"What was your assignment? What home?"

"It was more complicated then you'd think, but to end mankind by destroying the walls."

Hange's mouth has fallen to the floor. "No... why. You were no where near the walls... You were going after Eren..."

"The priority had changed. Eren has something I need but the more I talk about it out loud, the dumber this plan sounds."

"The only titans involved with the wall are the colossal and armored titan. Do you know who they are?"

"Even if I knew that information I wouldn't tell you."

Hange nods. "Understandable. You don't trust me."

"No more than I can throw you."

"If you turn into a titan you can throw me pretty far!" Hange smiles through gleaming glasses.

Annie glares at her. "Why did you call me in here?"

"Oh," she becomes serious. "I need to run a few tests."

"Tests." The blond titan takes a step back. "I'm not going to be a lab play thing."

"That's not what I want. I just need information about the titans. Maybe if I keep looking then I can find an answer." She sees Annie's fearful expression and sighs. "I wouldn't hurt you. These tests aren't for the scouting legion. They won't know your secret."

"I still can't trust it." She looks down at the floor. "Not yet."

Hange looks around for a second before having an idea. She pulls up a small wooden chair and sits. "OK. I'm ready. Ask me anything and I'll tell you."

Annie is sure about this. She feels something for Hange but she knows it's the kindness of this female fooling her. She can't fall. Not yet. She crosses her arms. "What does the scouting legion know about me."

"Armin is the most intellectual of the group. He figured out most of everything on his own. He is fully convinced that you are a titan despite your successful crossing in the cavern. Levi isn't sure but he'll pretty much kill whoever he is suspicious of at this point. Erwin is listening to Armin. Eren thinks that everyone is crazy and that you are a human and Mikasa doesn't care. I don't know about the others."

That answer was good… It's exactly what she needed to hear. Now what else is she curious about? Why are you helping me?" Despite being given this answer a few times already, Annie still doesn't understand.

Hange puts on an expression she's never seen before and looks at the floor. "I want to say it's because you're a titan, but it's something more than that. For some reason, since Armin even mentioned that you were a titan I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you…. Or it… Something like that. I know about you. I feel like it's my responsibility to get to know you and protect you. If I fail, I don't know if I'll be able to go on living normally."

Protection? Responsibility? When was the last time she heard those words referring to her? The air in Annie's lungs has suspiciously disappeared but she tries not to make it obvious. Take an annoyed deep breath. "I don't know why you…"

There is a pounding knock at the door that interrupts Annie's speech. Hange shoots out of the chair and throws Annie onto the floor. A small thump sounds as she makes contact with the wood and Hange throws some rags over top of her.

"Come in!" She yells.

Annie hears the door squeak open and she holds her breath in a poor attempt not move. Levi's voice travels through the small shed. "Where is she?"

"W-who?"

Levi is silent for a second. "Leonhardt. She was supposed to come in here with you right?"

"OH! Her! Right!"

More silence. "So where the hell is she?"

"She left. Yep. Today's tests are done for now."

"What did you do? Was she compliant?"

"Yep. I took some blood and skin samples."

"And the blood didn't evaporate?"

"Nope. It seems she's human. We were worried for no reason."

Levi sighs. "You're too naïve, foureyes. Armin isn't wrong very often from what I hear. I'm going to keep suspecting her until we find her and the Female Titan in the same place." Footsteps move a bit closer to Annie. She is sweating now and prepared to do what she must. "But I'm getting your word that she is safe?"

"Yeah. She is no threat to us at all."

"OK. I'm going to find where she went." The footsteps move away. "She's probably somewhere with Long Legs."

"Yeah. See ya!" With that, the door closes. Before Annie can even think to move, the cover is yanked off of her and Hange collapses on to her. Is this supposed to be a hug?

Both Hange and Annie are breathing hard now that the tension has left the room. "That was close." Hange says. "I thought I was going to passout. But I did good."

"Why?!" Annie pushes her away. "Why did you lie for me?"

"I didn't. You're not a threat to us. I know you're not."

"That's not what I mean. You told him you got samples… and…"

"Eh, it's ok. What he doesn't know won't kill him. Or you. Don't you get it yet? I'm willing to put my life on the line for you."

"For the good of humanity?"

"Yeah…. Let's call it that."

Annie looks of to the side and holds out her arm. "You can take the blood samples if you want." Hange looks at Annie with disbelief, her heart leaping more than it should. She reaches and grabs Annie's hand before putting it down. Annie's eyes widen as she looks at Hange's face.

"I don't need it."

"You'll learn what you want to know if you do." Annie pushes. Hange wants to. She needs to. But she can't. Not when Annie is just starting to trust her.

"Nah, it's… not that important," she smiles.

Annie raises an eyebrow. She pulls her hand away and Hange inhales the opportunity she might've just lost. But then she sees Annie removing her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. She pulls her arm out of the linen and holds it out to Hange again. "Take it or I'm going to…."

Before she can say another word she is on the ground, pinned down by Hange onto the cover that was just hiding her. The action happened so quickly that she didn't even see it coming. In the midst of the swift movement, Hange's glasses came off and a needle is in her hand.

Hange hovers over top of Annie, her hand gripping her blond hair. Annie knows that she should be afraid but she isn't. She understands the roughness to an extent. Hange is crazy. No, that's not it. She's desired something for so long and now it's being handed to her. What if it runs away and leaves her. Then she'll be alone again...

Annie looks at the needle. It looks painful.

"I won't hurt you." Hange says to her, noticing the change in eye contact. "You don't have to worry."

"Would I have done this if I were worried," Annie grunts. Hange looks at Annie's exposed chest. There are scars on her skin and her nipples are pink, yet still, she is flawless.

"S-stop staring will you!" Annie's cheeks are a deep red.

"It's not my fault you're not wearing a bra."

"It's not my fault that your luxury service didn't provide one."

Hange laughs at this. "Yeah…. You're right." Her attention goes back to the task at hand. She looks at Annie's milky white skin. Her arm is so light and soft. She rem "I need to find a vein…"

"And how do you do that?"

"I have to hit your arm."

"What." Annie doesn't like this idea. Hange's eyes have not left her skin yet. Her heart is pounding so loud that she's sure Annie can hear.

"Or I can do it this way…" Hange grabs Annie's arm and bends down. Annie's eyes widen when she feels the soft warmth of Hange's mouth on her skin. Her entire body goes numb and she dares to look down. Hange is sucking on her arm and slowly licks up. She can feel the slick tongue gliding up her arm and she shivers. Hange feels this and becomes excited. She isn't entirely sure what she's doing but Annie tastes so amazing. Sweet.

She sits up sharply at this thought. "Sweet!"

"What?" Annie breaths, her voice not coming out how she wants it to.

"Have you ever licked a person?"

"…"

"Oh right. Well, when you lick a person and not eat them whole, they taste salty because of sweat! But… you're sweet. Do titans produce some kind of sugar in their sweat? Why does human sweat produce salt?"

The time Hange spends thinking gives Annie time to calm herself down. Was she actually enjoying that? No… "Why the hell were you lick….ouch!"

Hange shoves the needle into her arm and draws blood. "Got the vein!" She smiles.

Annie's focus is caught on Hange's smile. It is geniun happiness. Someone is actually joyed by her. "Are you enjoying this?"

"AM I!? So. It seems that if I want to fully understand you, I need to use all of my senses."

"Me? Don't you mean titans?"

"Touch!" She grabs Annie's chest and the blond gasps, throwing her hand over her mouth so she doesn't make any noise. It becomes clear to her that she is in a tiny hot shed, half naked, with Hange sitting on her. She becomes even hotter at this thought and Hange continues. "Sight!" She gazes Annie's entire body. "Sound." She bends down her head and presses it against Annie's chest. She hears the steady beat of the female's heart. "Smell." She enhales deeply. "And taste." She knits her fingers through Annie's hair and puts their lips together.

Because Annie's eyes are wide when their mouths make contact, she sees that Hange's are closed. Kissed… She's being kissed. Tasted? No. This is more than tasting. Her lips are so soft. Annie can taste the salt. It's actually not as gross as Hange made it sound. It's nice.

Annie becomes lost in the kiss as their tongues find each other and intertwine. Gradually Annie's arms reach up and around Hange and the kiss becomes messier, wilder. Annie bites down on Hanges lip and she sits up.

"Ha,"she breaths, trying to get oxygen. "You kissed me? Unexpected."

"I-I didn't kiss you. I was helping you get…. data."

"Well, your tongue is normal and you tried to eat me so…. Titan is a positive." Hange puts their foreheads together. "There was no mistake. I know what I said. I will fully understand you. Even if it kills me."

Annie stops breathing after hearing that. The thought of death. If she gets close to Hange she might lose her. She can't. She must distance herself. Emotions are dangerous. "Hange….."

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Then I'll just have to keep collecting data until you do."

 **LLL- I hope you enjoyed, Review for that underrated pairing love!**


End file.
